Ciclo Aleatorio Libro 1
by DanteDDio
Summary: gomen-inicie este fanfic con el seudonimo de dante namikaze y se llamaba revivir para continuar, se bloqueo mi cuenta anterior asi que lo vuelvo a publicar
1. Chapter 1

**Revivir para continuar**.

Los personajes de naruto y como entrenar a tu dragón no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia originalmente la hice como Dante Namikaze, pero se bloqueo mi otra cuenta y pues aquí estamos.

-Prologo.

Era un día normal en Break, si por normal se puede decir al trato de un niño indefenso de 10 años con pelo castaño y ojos color jade, el joven conocido como hipo se encontraba abatido pues día con día era tratado peor que las ratas, hasta su padre lo evitaba, la razón era simple él no era como los vikingos normales era pensativo, callado, pero sobre todo débil;

Hipo no podía ni cargar un escudo por eso era discriminado, lo que él no sabía era que esto iba a cambiar gracias a algunos acontecimientos de su vida pasada.

Hipo se encontraba tirado (después de una paliza dada por los aldeanos) en, un laberinto, al levantarse oyó una voz detrás de una puerta que le seducía por algún razón se sentía atraído a la puerta; al abrirla una oleada de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, desde su nacimiento en konoha, pasando por su nombramiento como Rokudainme Hokage y su muerte solitaria, hasta la promesa que le hizo kami-sama de tener una nueva vida, así es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki estaba de vuelta con una nueva vida y un nuevo sueño ser el mejor vikingo de la historia.

A la mañana siguiente se preparo y empezó su entrenamiento en el bosque, pues con varios años de retiro ninja había perdido práctica; empezó con algo fácil 500 sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas.

De eso ya casi cinco años en los que él se ha estado preparando para su entrenamiento de cómo matar un dragón, el ya lo sabía pero quería hacer amigos ya que en este lapso de tiempo lo siguen tratando igual; ya que aplico un genjutsu para verse como un chico escuálido y débil, para no levantar sospechas e ir disminuyendo el genjutsu para desenmascarar su verdadera forma.

El no lo admitiría nunca abiertamente pero se había enamorado de Astrid una chica vikingo de su edad, por su determinación y fuerza; Lamentablemente ella lo trataba como los demás.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor no duden en darme ideas, opiniones y de corregir mi gramática si es que hay algo que corregir. y si hay algo mal díganmelo por favor


	2. formacion estilo vikingo

Una par de notas, primero como en el prologo yo no soy dueño de naruto ni de cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

Segundo la trama será como en la película y esto inicia después de que el padre de Hipo salió en busca del nido de los dragones.

Sin nada más que decir yo espero que lo disfruten.

_**La verdad comienza parte 1.**_

Hoy era un día especial para hipo, por fin podría demostrar su fuerza, hoy iniciaba su entrenamiento como vikingo.

Así que se vistió, cogió su katana Dio (una espada que forjo con su chakra), al salir de su casa no le tomo importancia a las miradas de odio e insignificancia por parte de los aldeanos (Deja vu) y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el domo de entrenamiento

También se me olvido agregar que hipo sabe el idioma dragón y ya es un jinete aparte de todo gomen

**-Mientras tanto en el domo.**

-Astrid- al fin empieza el entrenamiento estos dos años fueron eternos

-Tuffnut-como desearía conseguir una cicatriz o...-

-Ruffnut- que me amputen un pie-

-Astrid- claro para ustedes no hay diversión si no hay heridas.-

-Snotlout -(babeando) ohh Astrid por qué no entrenamos juntos un día-

-Astrid-(ignorándolo) ¿dijiste algo? -

- Snotlout -(con lagrimas estilo anime) ¡porque no me haces caso! -

-Fishlegs- ¿mmm que creen que nos enseñen?-

-En ese momento llega hipo lo cual levanta sorpresas para los otros vikingos-

-Snotlout- genial ¿quién lo dejo entrar?-

-Hipo-(con una pisca de enojo) para tu información primo yo también vengo por el entrenamiento y a diferencia de otros si planeo aprovecharlo-

-Tuffnut y Ruffnut- ja déjate de bromas todos sabemos que eres un blandengue (1)-

-Fishlegs-(único amigo de hipo y que sabe su secreto.) hipo qué bueno que viniste-

-Hipo- gracias amigo después de todo no puedo dejar que todos se lleven la diversión-

-Astrid-(en estado de shock por el cambio físico de hipo coft coft con hilo de baba y notando la espada) ¿oe idiota que es esa rara espada que llevas?-

-Hipo-te refieres a la katana es un arma de cultura oriental hecha para los samuráis-

-Astrid-(con una ceja levantada) ok no entendí nada-

En ese momento llega Gobber para iniciar la formación.

-Gobber-ok normalmente iniciaríamos de inmediato pero quiero saber sus habilidades, así que comencemos (saca una pesadilla monstruosa)-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que descalificaran a Ruffnut y a Tuffnut pues estaban peleando por un martillo, el siguiente en salir fue Fishlegs pues aunque sabía todo sobre los dragones (ratón de biblioteca) era un miedoso, el siguiente en salir fue Snotlout pues se la pasaba coqueteando con Astrid.

Hipo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos pues solo quedaban Astrid y el, esto significaba que no había muy buenos reclutas, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, la pesadilla monstruosa lo estaba atacando.

-Hipo- (esquivándolo) wow eso si es un entrenamiento no me sentía así desde la batalla con sasuke-teme sí que es divertido-

En ese momento Astrid tropieza y está a punto de ser atacada cuando hipo lanza un kunai con tres puntas y en un destello de luz amarilla aparece enfrente de Astrid y le mete un rasengan al dragón mandándolo a volar y dejándolo demasiado herido.

Todos los vikingos que presenciaron esto estaban con cara de shock, en especial Astrid que se sentía rara con hipo cerca.

-Hipo- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera un gracias que mal agradecida eres-

-Astrid-(haciendo algo que nadie creería y con un rubor que superaría hasta a hinata) mmm gracias-

-Hipo-(en estado de shock, pero recomponiéndose con una cálida sonrisa maraca Namikaze) de nada-

-Gobber-(aclarándose la garganta) creo que es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-

De pronto llega por la espalda Snotlout con un martillo, el cual es bloqueado por la katana de Hipo.

-Snotlout-Enséñame eso para atraer a Astrid-

-Hipo-no, esto es solo para gente responsable, y si me disculpas me voy (desaparece en un remolino de fuego).

Hipo llego a su casa con una sonrisa, pues no solo había demostrado su fuerza y valor si no que había atraído la atención de Astrid.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	3. Poderes Revelados

Antes de comenzar una cosa extra naruto tiene el rinnegan, lo explicare en capítulos posteriores, ne gomen por el retraso también tengo unos proyectos de xovers con saint seiya, rosario+vampire, halo, y un par de personajes propios sin más que decir disfruten.

**Poderes revelados.**

Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido y nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo o porque no les importaba, Hipo al llegar al estadio de formación vikinga, se sorprendió por las miradas de todos los demás.

-hipo-(pensando) creo que es hora de revelar mi potencial y habilidades, solo me gustaría tener una cámara para ver sus rostros je.

-Snotlout-(con Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Astrid.) miren quien está aquí el imbécil, ¿Por qué no regresas a casa y te evitas la humillación?

-Astrid-(fría como de costumbre)- me pregunto cuando llegara Gobber…

-Gobber- (alegre) bien chicos parece que es su día de suerte, hoy pelearan individualmente contra un pesadilla nocturna ¿Qué les parece?

-Ruffnut y Tuffnut-genial un poco de diversión.

-Fishlegs- creo que leí algo en un libro sobre las pesadillas nocturnas.

-Snotlout- mira Astrid quien es el mejor.

-Astrid- comencemos.

-hipo-(llevaba 5 minutos dormido) ¿he? Que pasa oh si comencemos.

-Gobber- bien el primero es hipo, cuando quieras (liberando al Dragon)

Por la mente de los demás, salvo Gobber y Fishlegs pasaba:" ese idiota nunca lo lograra es un debilucho".

-hipo-bueno es hora de revelar todo RINNEGAN-(mientras sus ojos se volvían grises con círculos alrededor)

-Astrid- ¿pero qué es eso?

-Snotlout- no importa sigue siendo un idiota

Mientras que el Dragon se prendía en llamas hipo lanzo el shinra tensei el cual impacto de lleno en el Dragon y lo descuartizo.

Todos estaban en estado de shock incluso Gobber.

Tuffnut-pero que fue eso, creo que me estoy enamorando.

-Astrid-(con un rubor ligero y algo de sangrado nasal) wow eso es devastador.

-hipo- joder antaño me podían dar más batalla-sin decir nada se fue con Fishlegs quien lo estaba felicitando y diciendo que al fin decidió mostrar su capacidad.

-hipo- creo que me retiro-desapareciendo en un destello amarillo (si el hiraishin).

-hipo-hmp otro día productivo creo que iré a entrenar.

Lo que no sabía era que cierta vikingo rubia lo seguía.

**Fin del capitulo**

Gomen por la tardanza en el siguiente capítulo Astrid descubrirá la verdad de hipo y lo demás es una sorpresa.


End file.
